2012
was Hollyoaks's eighteenth year of production. Events Hollyoaks events *3rd January - Jacqui McQueen, Lynsey Nolan, Nancy Osborne, Cindy Cunningham, Cheryl Brady, Mitzeee Minniver. Myra McQueen and Carmel Valentine are all arrested when Cindy reports them all to the police for trespassing, whilst two fights break out, one between Cindy and Jacqui and the other between Mitzeee and Nancy. *12th January - Declan Brady goes missing. *17th January - Callum Kane meets George Smith's roommate, Phoebe Jackson. (First appearance of the character) *18th January - Ash and Callum Kane's mum, Martha, arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *23rd January - Mercedes McQueen meets doctor Paul Browning, who assumes that she is a prostitute. (First appearance of Paul Browning) *31st January - Rhys Ashworth and Jacqui McQueen meet their new roommate, Ally Gorman. (First appearance of the character) *3rd February - Phoebe Jackson is kidnapped by Deena Hardman. *8th February - Neil Cooper crashes Bart McQueen's car into a rubbish skip. *15th February - Darren Osborne and Nancy Hayton marry in a surprise wedding ceremony, organised by Darren. *23rd February - Lacey Kane arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *5th March - Nancy Osborne discovers that she is pregnant. *6th March - George Smith is kidnapped by Deena Hardman after being betrayed by Phoebe Jackson. *13th March - Deena and Graham Hardman are arrested for child exploitation after one of their "clients", Mr. Evans, is revealed to be an undercover police officer. *19th March - Barney Harper-McBride is attacked. *22nd March - Bobby Costello's christening takes place, where a fight breaks out between Mitzeee Minniver and Mercedes McQueen after Mercedes finds a photo of Mitzeee kissing Riley Costello. *27th March - Ash Kane collapses after contracting meningitis. *28th March - Nancy Osborne suffers a miscarriage. *13th April - Scott Sabeka's grandmother, Maggie, suffers a fatal heart attack. New Hollyoaks Community College teacher Jen Gilmore arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *26th April - Neil Cooper is arrested for posession of an illegal substance. *9th May - Lacey Kane meets student Dylan Shaw at the Hollyoaks Community College open day. (First appearance of Dylan) *11th May - Simon Walker arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *15th May - Joel Dexter is stabbed. *16th May - Josh Ashworth returns to the village. (First appearance of the character since 2010) *21st May - The McQueen family are arrested for possession of cannabis after the police discover Bart McQueen's cannabis farm in the family home. *24th May - Nancy Osborne discovers that she is pregnant. *15th June - Carmel McQueen is hospitalised after Michaela McQueen's tanning lamp explodes in her face. *26th June - Mercedes McQueen intentionally stabs herself with a kitchen knife in an attempt to frame Mitzeee Minniver. *28th June - Mitzeee Minniver is arrested for grevious bodily harm. *29th June - Brendan Brady discovers the body of Lynsey Nolan, murdered by an unknown assailant. *5th July - India Longford begins appearing in the nightmares of her sister, Texas. (First appearance of the character since 2011) *10th July - Texas Longford visits Silas Blissett in the psychiatric hospital to confront him over the murder of Lynsey Nolan. The visit puts an end to her nightmares of her sister, India. (First appearance of Silas since 2011 and final appearance of India) *17th July - Silas Blissett escapes from the psychiatric hospital. *18th July - Texas Longford is kidnapped by Silas Blissett. *19th July - Silas Blissett flees the village, going on the run from the police. (Last appearance of Silas until 2016) *2nd August - Scott Sabeka leaves the village for Thailand. (Final appearance of the character) *6th August - Jen Gilmore's brother, Liam, arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *8th August - Amy Barnes leaves the village. (Last appearance of the character until 2013) *14th August - During the drug heist with Brendan Brady, Simon Walker shoots a police officer. However, it's revealed that the shooting was staged and that Walker is an undercover officer. *20th August - Jacqui McQueen discovers that Paul Browning is Lynsey Nolan's murderer after finding her scarf in his bag. *21st August - In flashback scenes dating to 29th June 2012, Paul Browning confesses murdering Lynsey Nolan to Mercedes McQueen. After trying to escape, Mercedes is kidnapped by Paul. However, the police catch Paul and arrest him for the murder of Lynsey. *22nd August - Tilly Evans is arrested after stealing Jen Gilmore's car. *27th August - Riley Costello proposes to Mercedes McQueen, who accepts. *31st August - Josh Ashworth leaves the village with Michaela McQueen for Ibiza. (Final appearance of both characters) *4th September - Jack Osborne suffers a heart attack. *7th September - Doug Carter and Leanne Holliday "marry" in a sham ceremony. *11th September - Mitzeee Minniver is sentenced to seven years imprisonment. *14th September - Simon Walker's brother, Cameron Walker, dies from an infection. *17th September - Mitzeee Minniver escapes from a psychiatric hospital with cellmate Lauren after the prison van is involved in an accident. Mick Cornus is kidnapped by Brendan Brady and step-son Joel Dexter. *18th September - Mick Cornus falls from the top of a lighthouse after being pushed off by Joel Dexter in defence of Brendan Brady, and is presumed dead. *19th September - Mick Cornus is revealed to have survived the fall from the top of a lighthouse but is suffocated with plastic by Simon Walker. Flo Brady collapses after developing a chest infection. *26th September - Carl Costello returns to the village after learning of Riley Costello and Mercedes McQueen's engagement. Bobby Costello goes missing. (First appearance of Carl since 2011) *30th September - Jodie Wilde leaves the village. (Final appearance of the character) *3rd October - Riley Costello is accidentally shot during a scuffle between Brendan Brady and Simon Walker, and dies in hospital. Nancy Osborne gives birth to a premature son, whom she and her husband, Darren, name Oscar Riley Osborne after the death of their friend. (Final appearance of Riley and first appearance of Oscar) *5th October - Following the death of his son, Riley, Carl Costello returns to Los Angeles with grandson Bobby Costello. (Last appearance of Carl & Bobby until 2013) *8th October - Esther Bloom crashes Ash Kane's motorbike. *11th October - Oscar Osborne's christening takes place. *15th October - Tony Hutchinson proposes to Cindy Cunningham, but she rejects after realising that he believes that she is pregnant. *24th October - Lynsey Nolan's funeral takes place. *1st November - Tony Hutchinson is seriously injured after crashing a minibus. *2nd November - Jono proposes to Ruby Button. *6th November - Mitzeee Minniver's sister, Maxine, arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *14th November - Holly Cunningham returns to the village for her mum's wedding to Tony Hutchinson. The catering van for Cindy Cunningham and Tony Hutchinson's wedding and Doug Carter and Ste Hay's civil partnership, driven by Maddie Morrison, ends up crashing through the wedding venue after almost being run of the road by Bart McQueen and swerving to avoid Leah Barnes. *15th November - Neil Cooper is killed when the bus explodes. Maddie Morrison is hit by a falling door. Rhys Ashworth dies of injuries sustained in the bus crash. (Last appearance of Rhys until 2014 and final appearances of Neil and Maddie) *16th November - Sinead O'Connor discovers that she is pregnant. Martin Johnson dies from undiscovered injuries sustained in the bus crash in the arms of his girlfriend, Ruby Button. (Final appearance of the character) *21st November - Dodger Savage meets his biological father, Patrick Blake, and sister, Sienna Blake. (First appearance of Patrick and Sienna) *27th November - Ally Gorman leaves the village after being exposed as a fraud. (Final appearance of the character) *30th November - Jim McGinn arrives in the village as Mercedes McQueen's barrister. (First appearance of the character) *3rd December - Mercedes McQueen's trial for perverting the course of justice begins. *6th December - Mercedes McQueen is found not guilty of perverting the course of justice. *12th December - Rhys Ashworth's funeral takes place, for which his mother, Suzanne Ashworth, returns for before leaving afterwards. (Final appearance of Suzanne) *18th December - John Paul McQueen returns to the village, looking for Craig Dean. (First appearance of the character since 2008) *19th December - Dodger Savage proposes to Texas Longford, but she rejects, leaving the village for America with Doug Carter. *26th December - Jacqui McQueen discovers a newborn baby abandoned outside of 26 Leigh Road. (First appearance of Matthew McQueen) *31st December - Charlie Dean goes missing. Real life events To be added Major storylines Cast changes Debuts See also: Category:2012 debuts. Returns See also: Category:2012 returns. Departures See also: Category:2012 departures. Episodes See also: Category:2012 episodes. See also *Category:2012 minor characters *Category:2012 births *Category:2012 marriages *Category:2012 deaths Category:2000s Category:2012